


Safe

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [28]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lucretia feels some feelings during a sexy session with Lup





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Well, being as it’s Valentine’s Day and Femslash February y’all get two today! Enjoy and comment if you’d like!

Lup and Lucretia come through the door of Lup’s room and quickly close it behind them. Both of them are downright giddy with excitement. Lucretia had gone to visit Lup as she’d been finishing up working in the ship’s lab, and Lup had quickly pivoted the innocent meeting into bringing Lucretia back to her room for some sexy fun.

 

Lup stands Lucretia in the middle of the floor and slowly begins to remove her clothing. “Don’t speak, just obey,” she instructs. She pushes a hand into Lucretia’s blouse and grabs a breast, teasing the hard nipple. Lucretia moans, and Lup begins to remove her hand. Lucretia catches Lup’s wrist and tries to bring the hand back. “Let go and behave,” Lup warns. Lucretia does with a huff. “That’s a warning,” Lup clarifies. Lucretia’s pretty face twists into a pout.

 

“Don’t you give me that look,” Lup scolds lightly. She skates her hands down Lucretia’s sides to her hips and grips them firmly, pressing her thumbs into the creases just above Lucretia’s thighs. Lucretia moans as Lup touches the sensitive skin there. “My pretty girl,” Lup croons. “I don’t wanna see you pout, baby, I wanna see you come.”

 

“Gods, Lup, that’s hot,” Lucretia gasps. She absolutely loves being called Lup’s girl, and beyond that Lup is hitting just the right notes with the dirty talk today.

 

“That’s two warnings, I said not to speak. Disobey again and I’ll spank you, no third warning,” Lup scolds. She finishes removing Lucretia’s blouse, then her pants, too, and soon Lucretia’s bra joins the rest of her clothes in a pile on the floor. “Absolutely gorgeous. Pick up your clothes and put them in the hamper, then come back here and kneel,” Lup orders.

 

Lucretia hesitates, considering. She really wants Lup to spank her a bit with her hand and make her wet and needy, but kneeling could be the beginning of something fun too. Ah, what the hell, shortest distance between two points and all. She steps forward and wraps her arms around Lup, grinding their bodies together. “I don’t want to, kiss me,” she demands with a grin.

 

Lup looks surprised. “I warned you, Lucretia. Go on and get the spoon and bring it here, you’re way out of line,” Lup scolds. She removes Lucretia’s arms from around her shoulders and drops them to her sides.

 

Now it’s Lucretia’s turn to look surprised. “What? Nonono, no please, come on, please, not the spoon, please, it’s so embarrassing, come on, Lup, please, please!” Lucretia pleads. She drops to the ground and wraps herself around Lup’s feet. “I’ll please you however you want!” she offers, a little muffled from her groveling.

 

“You should be embarrassed by your behaviour, now go. Do not make me ask again,” Lup warns.

 

Lucretia whines and scrambles up to do as she’s told as Lup takes a seat on the bed. She pulls the wooden spoon from the drawer, walks it the couple of steps to Lup, and hands it over. Lup takes it from her and sets it on the bed, then takes Lucretia by the arm and tugs gently. “Please, nooooo, just your hand instead, pleeeeease,” Lucretia whines. She resists, and Lup stops.

 

“Do you need a hug first, babe?” Lup asks gently. Lucretia nods. Lup pulls her close. “I told you I’d be stricter, sweetheart, and I meant it. I want you to be good and trust me,” she says.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers in a small voice.

 

“You were naughty today and you’re being punished, but I’m here for you, understand? Trust me to give you what you need, honey,” Lup says.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers.

 

“What do you need, baby?” Lup prompts.

 

“I need—I need a spanking, and I wanted a fun one with your hand and I acted up to get it but now you said the spoon and I _hate_ the spoon and I’m all whiny and flustered and I need you to make me take it,” Lucretia answers in a rush.

 

Lup kisses Lucretia’s forehead and pushes a stray curl back. “That’s a lot, huh?” Lup says. Lucretia nods. “Now. I gave you an order and you deliberately disobeyed me. You clearly did it on purpose, and I’m going to use the spoon to spank you because I want this punishment to sting your ass and your pride, too. You should be ashamed of yourself, you naughty girl,” she scolds. Lucretia hangs her head and whines. Lup softens slightly. “Three dozen for my bad girl. Bare your ass and bend over, darling. This will hurt, but I’ll hold you the whole time,” she promises.

 

Lucretia obediently pulls her panties down and positions herself across Lup’s lap. “Ready,” she says in a small voice.

 

“Alright baby, time to keep my girl sweet and obedient,” Lup says. She wraps her arm around Lucretia snugly, raises the spoon and begins to spank Lucretia’s upturned ass firmly in a moderate rhythm.

 

“Ahhh, owww, owwwww! Luuuuup I’m sorry please owww!” Lucretia cries. Lup isn’t spanking her as hard as she sometimes does, but it still stings, and Lucretia struggles not to kick as swat after swat lands. This is so fucking humiliating. Lucretia continues to cry out as Lup spanks her. It’s not even that rough, it just fucking stings and Lucretia feels small, reduced down to a wayward child. Her cheeks burn—both sets, she reflects ruefully. She feels like Lup will send her to bed with a sore butt afterward; hell, she may as well do it. Lucretia’s shoulders slump. Bad, bad, naughty girl. Tears gather in her eyes as Lup continues spanking until finally she stops and sets the spoon aside. Lucretia lies still and compliant, sniffling and whimpering a little as she waits for Lup’s next order.

 

“That’s it, sweetie. Are you ready to be my good girl and obey?” Lup asks. Lucretia nods, still upside down. “Good, come on up here and let me snuggle you better, and you behave yourself or I’ll spank you again, hear me?”

 

Lucretia nods again and gets up, still sniffling a little. “I’m sorry, I’ll obey,” she murmurs.

 

“I forgive you, babe, and I believe you. I know you’ll be good for me,” Lups assures her, gathering Lucretia into her arms and holding her close. Lucretia snuggles into Lup’s arms and sniffles some more. “I’m very proud of you, honey, you held still and didn’t fight me. You’re a very good girl, I love you so much, beautiful,” Lup praises.

 

“Thank you, love you too,” Lucretia sniffles. She’s still feeling humiliated and small, but it’s helping to rest in Lup’s arms. She always feels safe there.

 

“You’re welcome, honey. Now, you’ve promised to behave, and I want to talk to you about that. If you disobey me and break that promise I’ll consider it a lie. Liars get the paddle, got it? And that’s just for the lie, on top of whatever other punishment you earn,” Lup says firmly. She rubs Lucretia’s back comfortingly.

 

Lucretia nods against Lup’s shoulder. “Yes, ma’am, that’s fair,” she answers. She doesn’t like that threat. Lup’s a nightmare with that thing; Lucretia’s butt was still tender for a long while after being paddled for slapping Lup, and getting reminder spankings every night afterward had been almost too much. It had kept her on track during a really hard time, and Lucretia had hungered for the feeling of Lup taking control and relieving her of the chaos for a while, but damned if it hadn’t hurt, and hurt bad. She’d better obey, then.

 

“I’m not interested in what you think is fair, I’m interested in obedience, clear?” Lup says.

 

Lucretia takes a shaky breath. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers.

 

“It would be sad for me to have to paddle my sweet girl, don’t make that happen, honey. I would much rather make you come than make you cry,” Lup says.

 

Lucretia hugs Lup tight. “I won’t disobey, promise,” she says.

 

“Good girl, now get up on the bed, I want that cute pussy, I’ll bet it’s so wet for me,” Lup orders.

 

“Yes, ma’am!” Lucretia cries eagerly, and scrambles up onto the bed. She spreads her legs and and looks up at Lup invitingly.

 

Lup laughs. “My horny girl,” she taunts. “You always want a good fucking, don’t you? Your pussy’s always so hungry for me,” she teases.

 

“Gods, yes, Lup,” Lucretia moans.

 

“Beg,” Lup orders.

 

Oh, more humiliation. Lup’s on a roll today. “Please, fuck me, please, please, give me your cock, pleeeeease Lup, fuck me til I can’t walk straight,” Lucretia begs.

 

Lup pushes a finger into Lucretia’s tight pussy. “Maybe I won’t, huh? Maybe all you’ll get is one finger and you’ll have to make do. Maybe I won’t allow you to come ‘til next week and punish you if you try,” Lup taunts.

 

“Gods, Lup, please! Please fuck me, please I need it, I’ll die, I’m so wet,” Lucretia moans.

 

“You’ll _die_ , oh for fuck’s sake, Luc, you’re dramatic today,” Lup mocks. Lucretia whines. “You desperate little mess,” Lup continues. She pulls her finger out of Lucretia’s pussy and gives her mound an affectionate pat. “That’s enough for you, I’m gonna go get some ice cream, I just love licking sweet things,” Lup says playfully. She licks her lips. “Love you, babe, catch you later,” she says.

 

“No, wait! Please, I’m sweet, lick me! Eat my pussy, please, fuck me, pleeeeease, make me come, I need it, I need it, I need you!” Lucretia moans.

 

“Well, that sounds fun for you, but what about me, you selfish brat? You gonna leave me hanging?” Lup asks.

 

“No, ma’am, gods, I’ll do anything you want, really, truly, you can use me, fuck me, come on me, anything, please, gods, OH!” Lucretia gasps as Lup pinches her nipples hard.

 

“A good answer from a good girl,” Lup says approvingly, then releases Lucretia’s nipples. “Let me hear you, you noisy little thing, I want at least two orgasms out of you this way,” she says, then slides down between Lucretia’s thighs. She slips her hands under and cups Lucretia’s round ass cheeks gently. “Oh baby, you are _wet_ ,” she exclaims, “you want this so bad, don’t you?”

 

“Pleeeeease,” Lucretia whines.

 

“I’m being so mean to my good girl, and after I already gave you such a mean spanking, too,” Lup chuckles. “I’ll stop being an ass to you, honey,” she says, then dips down and gently begins to tease Lucretia with her tongue.

 

“Gods—Lup—oh fuck, yes, Lup—I’m—ohhh come on, please?” Lucretia moans as Lup pulls away. Lup grins and kisses Lucretia’s thigh, then goes back to pleasuring her. Lucretia squirms. “Lup—gods, right there—yes—yes, fuck,” she moans as she comes.

 

Lup plants little kisses along Lucretia’s soft skin, then goes back to teasing Lucretia’s clit, making Lucretia come again, loudly. Lup lifts and pushes Lucretia’s cheeks apart, then lowers her mouth to Lucretia’s puckered asshole.

 

“Wait! Lup, stop! Ohhh,” Lucretia whines, covering her faces with her hands.

 

Lup stops and lifts her head. “What’s wrong, honey? Does that hurt your back? You can roll over or I can stick a pillow under you if you want,” she offers with concern.

 

“No, it’s just...my asshole,” Lucretia tries. She can’t look at Lup.

 

“Awww, are you embarrassed, babe? You don’t have to be, you’re always nice and clean, and this’ll feel so good for you,” Lup reassures her.

 

“But it’s not so nice for you, it’s mostly just nice for me,” Lucretia counters.

 

“Your moans and squirms are nice for me,” Lup says decisively. “And you ate my ass, it’s no different.”

 

“Yeah, but you _made_ me and I _liked_ it,” Lucretia says.

 

“And I’ll _make_ you take it and you’ll _like_ it then, too,” Lup counters decisively. “And then you’ll _like_ it when I lube you up and work you open with my fingers and you’ll _really like_ it when I fuck your ass hard and call you my filthy slut. Look at me,” Lup orders. Lucretia moves her hands down from her face, and Lup grins. “Looks like I finally found a challenge for my horny girlfriend. Obey,” she says firmly.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia gasps.

 

“Play with your clit, I wanna wring you out, you little brat,” Lup orders.

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucretia answers, and she brings a hand down to her clit as Lup leans down again and begins to tease Lucretia’s tight hole with her tongue. “GODS fuck, Lup—oh gods—mmmph good—I’m gonna come, I—noooooOH!” Lucretia cries as Lup pulls away and drizzles cold lube over Lucretia’s asshole. “Luuuuup slow—please—FUCK ahhhhhaha—I can’t—I’m gonna come—awwwAHHHA—AHHHHAHA Lup you’re too biiiiig!” Lucretia moans.

 

“You’re gonna take it all,” Lup replies. “You’re gonna take my cock and thank me for it and beg me to fuck your tight ass as long and as hard as I want, filthy girl. Let’s hear it, slut,” she orders. Lucretia can see her struggling to draw this out, rock hard and forcing herself to slow down and last and push Lucretia a little further, and its working.

 

“Thank you, thank you, please give it to me, ruin me, use me however you want, please, ma’am, mistress, princess, make it hurt, fuck OW FUUUUUCK!” Lucretia cries as Lup reaches forward and pinches both nipples hard and pushes Lucretia over the edge into one more orgasm. She feels Lup shudder and pulse with her own orgasm, too. Lucretia lets her hand fall away from her oversensitive clit.

 

Lup leans down and slides her arms around Lucretia and holds her there for a moment. “You are…the best girlfriend in the world, babe,” she murmurs. She gently pulls out of Lucretia, and as she sits back Lucretia can see that at some point Lup had put on a condom and is now removing it. When she grabbed the lube maybe? She smiles. She trusts Lup, and she probably would’ve let her skip the condom if she’d asked—it’s anal, after all, and the wrong time of the month and both of them tested clean when they left home and haven’t been with anyone else—but she didn’t ask, and didn’t skip, and Lucretia can see that her trust is safe with Lup.

 

Lucretia pushes up on her elbows. “No, you are,” she says playfully. “Hold me?”

 

“Aren’t you thirsty, babe? You usually are,” Lup asks, picking up a towel from the night table.

 

“Yeah, but it can wait a minute. I’m really in my feelings,” Lucretia admits.

 

“Okay, love. Scoot—right there, good,” Lup says. She tosses the towel into the hamper and curls around Lucretia, pulling her close. “You need to tell me those feelings or just feel ‘em, baby?” she asks.

 

Lucretia cuddles into Lup’s arms. “I feel really safe,” she says, “and really happy, and really satisfied, and really tired, and really like staying with you forever.”

 

Lup chuckles. “Are you proposing to me right now, Luc?” she teases.

 

“No, that’ll take planning,” Lucretia yawns, “and you’ll probably beat me to it, but that’s okay. Any way it happens is okay if I can stay with you.”

 

“Awww, Luc, you’re so sweet and so godsdamn _sappy_ ,” Lup teases. She kisses Lucretia’s nose. “I want to stay with you forever, too. You’re gonna let me go get you water though, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Lucretia acquiesces. She worms her way closer to Lup. “Five more minutes.”


End file.
